Trio Broken Up
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: What would happen if the hyena trio broke apart? -ch 8 up-
1. Prolouge

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

The hyena trio

Three life long friends since puphood.

Somewhat disfunctional but always together, through thick and thin

Yet what if this weren't totaly true?

What if are favorite hyena trio broke up into three single hyenas?

This is the tale of just that. The trio breaking up into just three singles

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions 4 stuff u want to see?<strong>

**l8ter**


	2. Fight

Are story begins in the dessert beyond the Outlands and Pridelands.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had just barley managed to escape from the Outlands. Where Ziira and her group of lions were now slautering Shenzis clan

Zira had been banished to the Outlands, and the hyenas of Shenzi's clan weren't looking forward to having lions as neighbors. Sadly the lions were just two powerful for the hyenas.

It was a miracle that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had escaped the mayhem.

Shenzi looked back at towards her home, they were so far out into the dessert now that she couldn't even see home.

Tears formed into her eyes

"Why? Why dose nothing but misery come into are lives?" She said

"Shenzi," Banzai said puttig his paw on her

"Don't touch me!" Shenzi snapped

"I was just trying to..." Banzai began

"Noting you do can save all are friends that are dying back there!" Shenzi said "Their all dying and we get off scot free,"

"You'd rather be back there dead?" Banzai said

"They didn't even do anything," Shenzi said "We tried to kill Simba, we caused the stampede that killed Mufasa, we..."

Ed yelled something

"Ya Shenzi quit that kind of talk," Banzai said "Everything that's happened happened we can't change the past,"

Ed said something

"Ya Ed," Banzai ai "It's not like anything would've been different anyway,"

"What do you mean?" Shenzi said

Ed said something

"Ya Ed even if we killed Simba Scar still would've let the Pridelands be ruined. We'd all die anyway,"

Ed said something else

"Ya at least helping Nala escape the Prideland and find Simba helped us get a nice meal out of Scar," Shenzi said "If only that jackass was more focused on the state of his lands and less about making a desent heir we'd be sitting pretty and eating to are hearts content."

"Ya that dork of a lion king," Banzai said

Yet just then Banzai had a thought

"Shenzi why didn't you try talking to Scar about the Pridelands?" Banzai asked

"We tried that remember?" He wanted us to just eat Zazu," Shenzi said

"But then why didn't you make us rise up?" Banzai asked "Maybe we could've teamed up with the lionesses and taken Scar down,"

Shenzi had to admit Banzai had a point, if they'd teamed up with the Pridelander lionesses then Scar would've been pratically powerless. It would've been just him and Zira

"I didn't think about that," Shenzi said

"Aren't you suppose to be the smartest of us three?" Banzai said "You are our queen,"

"You didn't think of doing it then either!" Shenzi said "And if I wasn't the smartest one here you two wouldn't even be alive,"

Ed said something

"Shut up Ed!" Shenzi said "You almost got us killed by Mufasa you dummy,"

Ed yelled something

"Ouch, that's cold," Banzai said

Ed then said something to Banzai

"Oh you didn't just go there!" Banzai said

"Well the only place I'm going is away from you two," Shenzi said walking off "You two have dragged me down for long enough,"

"WEll that's okay cause I don't want to see you two ever again either!" Banzai yelled and went a different direction

Ed Yelled something and went away as well

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed now?<strong>

**Any suggestions?**

**more l8ter**


	3. On There Own

Shenzi had been walking through the desserts for some time now, the hot sun beating down upon her. She din't care, her only thoughts were of how glad she was to finally be rid of those two idiot hyenas

"I don't need them," she said to herself "I'm a queen after all, my parents raised my to be the best. Heck I lasted the longest when we fought Mufasa. If I can hold my own againt that former powerhouse of a cat, than I can do anything,"

The sun bet down on her more

"I could use a drink though," Shenzi said feeling really thristy, she started to pant.

"So...hot,"

Shenzi began to feel tired, she was getting a heat stroke. And soon enough she fell down on the desserts sand

"I'm doomed," she said "The vultures are going to find me and tear apart my...What's that?"

Shenzi saw something in the distance

"No way. It can't be," Shenzi walked closer to it

"I must be losing my mind. Yet it looks so real,"

What Shenzi had seen was the entrance to Timon and Pumbaas old oasis home

"Water!" Shenzi said seeing a small seprate oasis. The same oasis where Timon and Pumbaa had woken up Simba when they first met

Shenzi drank like fish

"Ah, not that was refreshing,"

Shenzi's stomach growled

"Now if only I had something to eat,"

Just the Shenzi heard some singing

"Today must be my lucky day," Shenzi said as she went to investigate what was singing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh how I love the feeeeling<em>!," Unlce Max _sang "Of no more hyena frearrrring_!"

"Uncle Max, you going to come in with the rest of us? The waters fine," Ma said

"Yes dear I'm..." Unlce Max then saw that everyone look terrified

"What?" Max said confussed "Do I have something on my..."

Max got eaten whole by Shenzi

All the Meerkats scrambled

"And that's just how I like them," Shenzi said

Since the meerkats never thought they'd be in fear of hyenas they didn't dig anymore

Shenzi had an all you can eat buffet on her paws

* * *

><p>Ed was walking through the dessert, happy to be free of Shenzi and Banzai<p>

Just then Ed saw something he had never seen before. A strange animal with round feet, with what looked like two hairless monkeys on its back.

It was two humans in a jeep, they stopped the jeep when they saw Ed

"Say Frank you think that'll be a good one for the science dude?" One guy said

"He said he wants an animal to try it on Ted," Frank said

Just then Ted and Frank shot Ed with tranqulizer darts. In a matter of seconds Ed was out like a light

"Lets get this thing to the Scientist," Ted said

* * *

><p>Banzai was walking around the dessert<p>

"Stupid Shenzi, stupid Ed," Banzai said "Who caes I don't need them, now I'm my own hyena, no Shenzi barking orders at me, no dummy Ed to annoy me. This'll be great,"

Just then Banzai saw something off in the distance

"Huh? What's that?" Banzai went to investigate

What Banzai had seen a small African village, full of humans

Just then Banzai smelled something yummy

"Whoa, whats that amazing smell?" Banzai thought

"Whatever these thing are they got good food," With that Banzai went into the village in search of the meal of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Problems

"Ah," Shenzi said rubbing her now giant belly. "I'm stuffed,"

Shenzi had managed to eat all the meerkats, swallowing a few of them whole even.

"Let us out of here!" Ma said from inside Shenzi, punching and kicking at the walls of her belly

"Hehe, stop that tickles," Shenzi giggled pating her tummy. Which to Ma felt like getting smacked by a wreaking ball

"Boy you were all so tasty," Shenzi said happily "Wait a second..."

Yet just then Shenzi realized the terrible truth of the matter now.

"I ATE ALL THE MEERKATS! NOW I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO EAT!" Shenzi said terrified

"Serves you right!" Ma said from inside Shenzi

"Okay, calm down," Shenzi said their's got to be something else to eat around here."

With that Shenzi began to search around for another form of food

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a building far, far away.<p>

"Ah, yes Ted and Frank," the scientist said "This animal will make a great test subject,"

Ed was starting to wake up from his drug slumber.

"Ut-oh it's waking up," Ted said

"Hurry place it in the cage," Frank said

Ed was hurridly thrown into a cage

"Now to continue get my formulas," The scienentist said

"If these work I shall be a hero for all mankind, not to mention rich beyond belief,"

A look of fear came upon Eds face

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Banzai was now in the villlage still searching for the sourse of the tasty smell<p>

"I'm getting closer," Banzai said, the smell getting stronger

"Ah!" a little human girl cried "Hyena!"

"Hyena!" some men said

"What the?" Banzai said

Just some other humans came out of their homes with guns

"What do those d..?"

Banzai's sentence was cut sort as they fired

"AH!" Banzai ran as the humans kept shooting

Thankfully they missed...Except the one guy who managed to hit Banzai in the butt

"Why dose my butt get so much abuse?" Banzai said

(Note in lion king Mufasa clawed up his butt, when he chased Simba he got a catus butt, and when he caled Pumbaa a pig he kicked his butt)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Shenzi find food?<strong>

**Will Banzai get some food?**

**And what will happen to Ed?**

**More l8ter**


	5. Bugs, Sceine, and a New Friend

Shenzi searched the entire area for anything else to eat. No antelope, no wilderbeast, no zebra, no gazzel, no meat.

"I'm going to starve, I'm going to starve to death!" Shenzi sobbed

Yet just then she saw a big slimey bug crawl in front of her.

It looked so big, and juicy and...

"No," Shenzi thought "I'm a queen, I'm not going to lower myself to such a level. Not even in the Outlands did we have to go to such a length for food

Yet still the bug crawled around her, as if it were trying to say

"Eat me Shenzi. I want you to eat me,"

Shenzi couldn't resist, she grabbed the bug. Slime covering her paw

"Am I really going to do this?" she thought

Her stomach growled just then

Shenzi sighed and opened her mouth then slurped up the bug like a noodle, and swallowing it whole

"Slimey, yet satifying," Shenzi said "Maybe a bug diet wouldn't be so bad." as she soon found a huge log with tons of bugs under it

"Jackpot!" Shenzi said as she devored those bugs so fast that not even Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa combined could compete with her.

* * *

><p>"Get me that purple one!" the sceintist said<p>

"Okay," Ted said

The scientist had injected Ed with a bunch of prototype substances, that were suppose to help increase ones knowlegde, strength, basically turn ne int the the perfect creature.

The scientist injected Ed with the final chemical

Just then Ed began to fall on the floor, he looked like he was having a sezure

"Here it comes," the scientist said

Suddenly Eds body began to twist and grow. His back legs growing out, his fronts growing thumbs. His touge shunk to a normal size. He grew muscles. And finally instead of using ten percent (or less) of his brain. Ed suddenly was using a hundred and ten percent of it.

"It worked!" the sceientist said

"It...worked," Ed repeated

"It can talk!" Frank said "Engish!"

It... can...t-talk," Ed repeated "E-e-engl...ish"

"My gosh it's working better than I expected," the sceintist said "I'm going to make millions!"

Ed repeated all that

* * *

><p>"Ow my butt!" Banzai cried in pain a good distance away from the village. "What the heck did those creatures hit me with?"<p>

"Whoa you're a strange looking doggy," a mysterious voice said

"Huh?" Banzai said looking over to see, a black and brown doggy puppy, with flooy ears and liitle tail.

"Are you a dalation mix?" the puppy asked

"What are you?" Banzai said

"I'm a mixed breed to," the puppy said

"Look kid," Banzai said "I got more importaint thing to deal with."

"Like what?" the puppy said "Like the fac that those thing in there hit me in the butt with something. And the fact that I'm hungry,"

"I can help you get food," the puppy said

"Ha how re you gonna do that?" Banzai said

"Just give the humans the sad face," the puppy said making the sad doggy face

"And those things in there fall for that?" Banzai asked

"Yep," the puppy said

"Okay, one problem though," Banzai said "When they see me they attack me,"

"I can fix that to," the puppy said "We just need some paint,"

"Paint? Banzai said

* * *

><p><strong>more l8ter<strong>


	6. Missing you

The sun began to set

"Ah," Shenzi said satisfied once more. "I bet Banzai and Ed are wishing they had and endless supply of food like I did. I knew I didn't need those losers!"

Although just then Shenzi kinda missed them.

Meanwhile in the Pridelands

"Say Pumbaa," Timon said "How's about going with me to visit my Ma and Uncle Max next week?"

"Sounds good to me Timon," Pumbaa said

With that the meerkat and warthog went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the sceientists place<p>

"Good eveing ladies and gentlemen," the scientist said

"G-g-ood eve...evening l-l-l-ladies and g-g-ge-gen..gentlemen," Ed managed to say

"You're progessing at least," The scientist said

"I what else that freaky thing can do," Ted said as he began to munch on a hotdog

Yet just then Ed caught wind of the meaty treat and attacked Ted

"No my creation stop!" the sceientist cried

Ed ate Teds hotdog, mustard splatering all over his face

"Creation stop this at once!" the sceintist said "Frank get the spray bottle!"

Frank got a spray bottle that was full of water. Ed already hated the spray bottle

"Take this!" Frank said spraying Ed

Ed whippered

"Ya you freak," Frank said "You're just a bigs ulgy, stupid freak of nature!"

That pissed of Ed, never had Shenzi or Banzai ever been so cruel to Ed. These humans hurt him, torched him, and wouldn't let him eat

"ED NO LIKE YOU!" Ed said grabbing Frank and tossing him at the scientist

"ED ANGRY! ED GO BCK TO FRIENDS!" Just then Ed smashed a huge hole in the walll of the building and ran off

"MY CREATION!" the scientist said "We have to capture it!"

* * *

><p>"Oh ya," Banzai said muching on some meaty bones "This is the life,"<p>

"You said it," the puppy said

The puppy had painted Banzais fur so he would look like a dog. Plus after a few begging for food tricks, a nice old lady decided to take them in. And patch up Banzai's butt.

"Here you go doggies," the old lady said giving them some more food.

They ate it up like their was no tomarrow.

Yet as they ate Banzai suddenly had a flashback of when he and his friends ate food like this.

Also he looked at the old lady and suddenly she looked like Shenzi, and the puppy became Ed

"What the?" Banzai said rubbing his eyes. They were both back to normal

"Something wrong Banzai?" the puppy said

"No...I'm fine," Banzai said

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	7. Dreams

Shenzi was alsleep now, she was dreaming.

She was dreaming about a time back when she, Banzai, and Ed were pups and first met.

-Dream-

Shenzi was walking around the Outlands, looking for something to hunt.

"I'm going to be queen one day," she thought "I got to become strong and hunt for myself,"

Just then she saw something in the distance, a lizard

"Aha!" Shenzi said "My prey,"

Shenzi crept slowly to her target. The lizard totally oblivious to her.

Soon she was within pouncing range

"Okay now..."

"AH!" another hyena pup said pouncing towards the lizard

This new screaming hyena scared the lizard and it ran away

The hyena hit the ground with a thud

"You dummy," Shenzi said walking over to the hyena "You just cost me my hunt

"Your hunt the hyena said looking at Shenzi

"Whoa you need to trim those eyebrows," Shenzi said

"Hey! The pup said "My dad says they make me look tough,"

"Oh yes," Shenzi said sarcatically "You'll never get a black eye with all that hair protacting you peepers,"

"Hey who do you think you are?" the pup said

"Shenzi," Shenzi said "Princess of the Outlands,"

"Oh snap!" the pup said bowing to Shenzi

"I'm so sorry princess Shenzi please don't..."

"Get up pup," Shenzi said

"Huh?" the pup said

"I'm not going to tell on you or anything," Shenzi said

"Why?" the pup said

"Well for one thing my mom and dad don't let me hang out with other pups. They say a princess should only interact with the best of the clan." Shenzi said

"Ouch," Banzai said "Strict parents,"

"Mostly m mom," Shenzi said "Say what's your name anyway?"

"Banzai," the pup said

"Nice to me..."

Just then a crazy aughing was heard, and another by hyena popped out

"Ed what are you doing here?" Banzai said

Ed said something

"Huh?" Shenzi said "What did he say?"

"He said hi," Banzai said

Meanwhile in the distance

"Shenzi, talking to those low leve scums?" Shenzis mom said "Not on my..."

"Let her go honey," Shenzis dad said "They look friendly, it looks like are little princess is making friends,"

"She's royalty she shouldn't..." Shenzis mom began

"She's only a pup," Shenzis dad said "et her enjoy her youth,"

In the nd Shenzis dad won and Shenzi had two life long friends

-Dream End-

* * *

><p>Ed was running still, he had managed to get to the dessert again<p>

"Ed bach in dessert," Ed said "Ed close to friend hopefully,"

Just then Ed heard the sound of a cars mortor

"Jerks coming," Ed said "Jerks bad for Ed,"

With that Ed ran into the dessert

* * *

><p>The puppy and Banzai were alseep in the old ladies home<p>

Yet just then the puppy heard something and woke up, only to see that Banzai wasn't alseep

"Banzai?" the puppy said "Where are you going?"

"I need to go out and find some friends," Banzai said

"Huh?" the puppy said

Banzai had had the same dream Shenzi had, he missed his friends and was determined to find them now and apologize.

"Will you be back?" the puppy said

"Maybe," Banzai said

With that he was off

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	8. Ending

The sun rose, night giving way to day. Shenzi woke up with a yawn, recollecting her dream.

Tears began to form in eyes.

"I miss those two so much!" she said suddenly remembering all the good times the three of them had over the years. "I wish they were here with e again,"

"Wish granted," a familar voice said

Shenzi looked over to see Banzai, still covered in paint

"Banzai?" Shenzi said "Where have you been? And what happened to your fur? And how did you find me?"

"This was the ony place in the dessert that has some form of life in it," Banzai said "So I guessed you'd be here as for my fur..."

Just then the hyena duo heard something crashing their way, and soon enough a giant, anthromorphic hyena was now with Shenzi and Banzai

"What the?" Banzai and Shenzi said

The hyena creature stood up on its two human legs

"Friends!" Ed said

"Ed..?" Shenzi said looking into the the hyenas croosed eyed eyes "What happened to..."

"The creation went this way!" the sceientist said

"Jerks," Ed said pointing to where the voice came from

"We gotta get outta here," Shenzi said

"I know a good place to hide," Banzai said "And it has good food,"

"Beat eating bugs," Shenzi said

With that Shenzi and Ed followed Banzai to the village, also the effects of the scientists experiment wore off on Ed and he turned back to normal.

In the end Banzai and his puppy dog friend disguised Shenzi and Banzai as dogs and they lived with the nice old lady for a while. Telling eachother about their incredible tales of being on their own.

Then one day they got news that Zira had died from another wild animal and returned to the Outlands. The puppy stayed with the lady. The sceitntist never found Ed, and continued his reaserch on a Zebra he, Ted, and Frank found.

Timon never did find out what happened to his meerkat colony when he came to visit.

"Timon where is everyone?" Pumbaa asked

"I don't know Pumbaa," Timon said "And where are all the bugs?"

Since Shenzi ate a lot of the bugs around their old hme, Timon just figured that they went to find some other place to live due to lack of food.

"But why would they go off and not ell me?" Timon wondered

So in the end Shenzi, Banzai and Ed lived happily ever after. And Shenzi and Banzai fell in love had pups.

**The End**


End file.
